herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr. (Peter Löwenbräu McFinnigan) (Born Justin Peter Griffin) is the main protagonist of the show Family Guy. He is an obnoxious, boisterous man and a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. However, he was born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. They have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much. Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian Griffin who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. In The Real Live Griffins he was portrayed by Tom Arnold. He can also be quite villainous at times. Abilities & Skills Physical Strength He has shown a degree of Physical strength (at least above peak human) & a very high amount of adrenaline, especially if he is focused in a fight. Regeneration He has also shown to have the ability of Regeneration, such as instantaneously growing back his hand at a fast pace. (And his severed Hand can form into an Evil Clone known as Retep) Cartoon Physics He also defies the laws of physics so as to perform certain degree of abilities which would appear to be low-level reality manipulation. (He even did this by creating his own gravitational field) Hand To Hand Combat Skills He has shown to be an Incredible Fighter, as he had fought Ernie The Giant Chicken in a sequence of action styled fights, showing that Peter always seemed to kill Ernie and win but reveals that he is still alive. Yet despite his experience in Fighting, Peter can get defeated by People who know basic or trained fighters such as Joe Swanson, Liam Neeson or Military Soldiers. Radioactive Powers (Formerly) During the episode "The Simpsons Guy", he gained radioactive powers during his fight with Homer Simpson after falling into the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He gained high levels of superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, healing, endurance, durability & senses. He even gained a vast increase in muscle mass & a vast loss in fat mass, He was also capable of flight at high speeds. Personality Similarly to Archie Bunker from All in the Family, Peter appears to be unintelligent and is consistently depicted as crude and lowbrow (though sometimes to a greater extent) and is uninterested in things that are high class (with exceptions). He enjoys activities such as going to up-market tailors and farting inside the suits. His favorite pastime is watching TV. A running gag on the show is Peter's preference for Pauly Shore movies over classic films such as The Godfather and Citizen Kane. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KissStock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public (to a certain extent, anyway). Peter also mentions that he wears the male deodorant Speed Stick to his wife Lois, saying "Smell my Speed Stick?" while he is standing behind her in the office. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. Additionally, Peter is an avid Star Trek fan and at the annual Quahog Star Trek Convention, mistook a person with the mumps as being in costume as an alien. An I.Q. test confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois Griffin. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in Petarded, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" (hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead). Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in Stuck Together, Torn Apart, he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In Brian Sings and Swings, he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" (though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey, he takes no hostile actions whatsoever). However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in Road to Europe, but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in Don't Make Me Over. Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in the episode PTV after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this had been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time (there was also a clown in the stall, but he had died after being in there for so long). Curiously, in the non-canon episode Da Boom, after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Maybe the compartment had been damaged in the nuclear devastation. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in Peter's Daughter, for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, (in a flashback) he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...Proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, later episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter (such as in Road to Rupert and the aforementioned Peter's Daughter), though these moments tend not to last for very long. In early seasons, Peter cared for Meg, then for a while he was horribly abusive towards her, in fact for a while he would not have been considered a hero. However, it was revealed Peter was abused by his sister, Karen. He took his rage out on Meg, but after Meg saved him from Karen, he lessens his abuse towards Meg. The episode I Dream of Jesus reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In the episode Wasted Talent, a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. Peter also accused Mr. Washee Washee of stealing his shirt, inviting him over for dinner and sneaking into his house to retrieve what he thinks is his shirt. When Peter discovers the shirt isn't his, Mr. Washee Washee challenges Peter to and defeats him in a fight. Heroic Acts *''Da Boom'' - Helped people rebuild Quahog. *Peter Griffin often has remorse for the evil deeds he does. *''Blind Ambition'' - Saved the bartender of the Drunken Clam before it got burned down. (Though he had no idea he was doing it at the time). *''McStroke'' - In usual Peter intelligence he believes simply having a mustache can make him do certain things. Although most of these things are idiotic, he also thinks it can make him save someone from dying in a flaming building. And although upset that he lost his mustache, he still managed to save a man's life. *There's moments where he is actually nice to Meg. *He is very loyal to Brian. *In "12 and a Half Angry Man", he and his friends decide to judge Adam West not guilty of the murder of his assistant, leaving free an innocent. *In the later seasons, he is very loyal to Lois Griffin and usually, he is always ready to support her. *In "Grimm Job", he reads fairy tales to Stewie so he falls asleep. *In the episode "BBFs" from "The Cleveland Show", Peter and The Evil Monkey save Cleveland and his friends. *In "The Simpsons Guy", he apologizes to Homer for his bad behavior, eventually the two became friends (but not the best). *in "JOLO" he saved a disappeared child. *In "Turkey Guys", he feels compassion for the turkey for Thanksgiving, so Peter decides to save his life, but the turkey would be killed by Chris, who at that time was drunk. *Sometimes protective with his family. *After Meg defeats Karen in a wrestling match, Peter starts to treat Meg somewhat better than before. *In "Trump Guy", he fought Trump after he touched Meg inappropriately. See Also Peter Griffin in Villains Wiki Trivia *Peter is similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, both have their similar personalities and share their similar habits. Interestingly, they finally meet each other in the crossover episode "The Simpsons Guy". *He is 42 years old, stands at 6'1" and weighs 270 lbs (At times, he is fat enough to have his own gravitational pull). Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Victims Category:Mischievous Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Love Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Incompetent Category:Gentle Giants Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Magic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Controversial Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Internet Heroes Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Related to Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Addicts Category:Thieves Category:Paranoid Category:Lethal Category:Unwanted Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:MAD Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Western Heroes